Harry Potter and the Ouran Yakuza King
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: Non-magic; AU. After running from Great Britain, just ahead of Lord Riddle's enforcers, Harry's extended family find themselves within the safety of Tokyo-for the moment. Will Harry and Draco be able to fit in? Who will capture their hearts? Kyoya/Harry, Tamaki/Draco, non-canon compliant on either end.


**Chapter One**

"Lucius," Sirius said, his voice edging toward panic, "I may have done something monumentally stupid." The blond looked over at his longtime friend, blonde brow quirked at the fear in the normally stoic man's voice. "I…owe Lord Riddle a shit-ton of money, and I kinda forgot to pay it back." Grey eyes widened comically, and in a flurry of activity the aristocrat bolted into action.

"How could you forget to pay him back?" the blond snarled viciously as he threw clothes into an open suitcase. Sirius shrugged, looking sheepishly terrified as he threw belongings into boxes and bags.

"After…well…you know," a brief look of agony crossed both men's faces as they remembered, "I was hurting too much to think of anything but the destruction of our families. Then, when things began to settle down a bit, the money just slipped my mind." Sirius snorted at the incredulous look, then ducked as a shoe was pitched at his head.

"This is no laughing matter," Lucius snapped. "We'll be lucky to escape with our lives."

* * *

Harry and Draco stepped through the door of their manor house, laughing at something their red-headed friend, Ron Weasley, had done, but stopped dead in the parlor doorway, mouths agape at the flurry of activity. Sirius Black, Harry's father, was flying around the room, hurriedly packing everything he could get his hands on. Lucius wasn't far behind, grabbing what Sirius missed. Draco stared at his usually composed father in shock.

"Um, Dad?" Harry asked hesitantly. "What's going on?" Dark grey eyes swung to the pair in the doorway, and a startled squeak erupted from the wild-eyed man.

"Harry!" he gasped out, hand to his chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ebon brows skated into his hairline, and emerald eyes swung to the elder blond.

"Erm, Lucius? Care to explain?" The older Malfoy stopped what he was doing and Draco was stunned to see fear lurking in his father's eyes.

Sirius and Lucius had both been best friends in school, and had married right after graduation. Sirius had wed Lily Evans, and Lucius had taken Narcissa Black as his bride. Sirius was over the moon at the marriage; it had solidified his relationship with Lucius. They were closer than brothers and it was an extra treat to be able to claim Lucius as a relative.

Soon after the weddings, which were nearly back to back, the women became pregnant. Both Sirius and Lucius were excited, nervous and panicked at the same time. Those feelings vanished when the women went into labor. Draco Lucius Malfoy was born June 5, 1980, and a little over a month later, on July 31, Harrison Sirius Black was born.

The boys were raised together; Sirius had inherited the Black fortune and with it came a vast manor. Lucius, as well, had inherited his family's wealth, which included Malfoy Manor. Sirius had wanted Lucius and his family to live with himself and Lily, and Lucius readily agreed. So he put the manor in trust for his son's own family, and the Malfoys moved in with the Blacks. It was one big happy family for a while. Sirius continued to live the free-wheeling lifestyle he'd grown accustomed to when he was single. He made time for Lily and Harry when he could, but the excitement of the nightlife, with the strip clubs and gambling, constantly pulled at him. Lucius stepped into the breach, helping Lily to raise Harry as he raised his own son. Draco and Harry grew up believing they were brothers and no one disabused them of the idea

Their happiness was short-lived. When the boys were six, some masked men broke into the manor and murdered Narcissa and Lily while the boys slept. They then went into the nursery and broke the left arm of each child. Lucius was in the den, doing some paperwork for his enterprises, and was surprised by the intruders. They had beaten the blond severely before he was able to get his Ruger from the desk. Firing wildly, he winged one of the masked men as they fled, dropping a note on the dead body of Lily Black.

Lucius collapsed against his desk, clutching his chest where three ribs had been fractured. His mind was blank for a moment before realization dawned and he bolted from the den, eyes wildly staring in panic. He tripped over something, stumbling, before falling to the parquet floor. Cursing loudly, thinking he'd tripped over one of the boys' toys, he turned, a whimper escaping his lips at the carnage before him.

Narcissa was lying face up, blue eyes staring sightlessly into nothing, a bullet hole dead center in her forehead. Lily lay sprawled a few feet away, her auburn hair spread out and the back of her head missing. Lucius could see blood and bits of brain sprayed over the floor, and he fought the urge to vomit. It was as he was fighting his gorge that he heard the pain-filled piercing screams from upstairs. Stumbling up the stairs, Lucius ran into the nursery, his eyes filling with tears as he saw the damage done to the children. He ran to the phone in the upstairs hallway, calling for the police and an ambulance.

McNair and Dolohov were tried and convicted of two counts of first degree murder, felonious assault, assault with intent to kill, two counts of gross abuse of a child and breaking and entering. They had done it on the orders of Teodred Nott, a small-time gangster to whom Sirius had owed a great deal of money. It wasn't that Black _couldn't_ pay; it was just that the money owed had completely slipped the playboy's mind. Unfortunately, that oversight had cost the man dearly. Nott was also convicted, and all three men were sentenced to death. They couldn't use Nott to get who they really wanted; he was part of a larger organization but was too small-time to have any good information.

"We have to leave, _now_," Black snapped. Harry's eyes widened.

"What did you do, Dad?" he questioned harshly. Sirius had the good grace to look sheepish.

"I forgot to pay Lord Riddle the money I owe him." At the stunned looks, he continued hastily. "I forgot! I couldn't think of money when someone had put a hit on my family." Grey eyes grew stormy at the memories. "I still owe him for killing my wife, and I _will_ avenge her and Narcissa."

Hary and Draco burst into action. They bolted upstairs to their shared room and began to throw everything they owned into suitcases, boxes, baskets and anything else they could find. In short order the men and boys were packed and speeding to the airport. Sirius had booked them on a flight to the US, where they would drive to another airport and board. That flight took them to Austrailia, where they caught a connector and jumped to Greenland. From there they flew to Amsterdam, then to Hong Kong. Finally, they settled in Tokyo.

The entire journey covered several days. At each stop, Sirius lay down a paper trail with his various contacts. He had friends set up residences and 'ghost' jobs for him, and they stayed in each location long enough for Sirius to establish another paper trail leading to a different location from the one they'd be to next. It was a long, drawn out system, and by the time the four men landed at Tokyo airport, they were glassy-eyed with exhaustion. They hired a car, which took them to the Koisikawa neighborhood of Bunkyo, Tokyo, where the Black patriarch had set up a residence, as well as counterfeit documentation, including birth records and identifications. They entered the decidedly smaller home, collapsing onto any available cushioned surface.

"Well, it's a good thing Draco and I took Japanese as an elective," Harry said tiredly. Everyone else could only nod their agreement.

"I have set the two of you up with the headmaster at Ouran Elite Academy for tomorrow," Sirius finally said after long minutes of tense silence. "You will be required to take an entrance exam, but I'm sure the pair of you should be able to get into the school. The security there is phenomenal, and the headmaster has assured me that your identities will be well-protected there."

"How did you manage that Sirius?" Lucius asked quietly. "And was it wise to inform a complete stranger of our identities?"

"I simply explained what had happened to us, and that we'd like to seek asylum here. He was very agreeable, especially considering our family names. He was very pleased to 'steal' such prestigious businesses from Great Britain." Lucius snorted tiredly, surprised that, even here, Sirius was able to work a miracle. "The bedrooms are upstairs, boys," Black continued. "Our things should arrive sometime tomorrow. Go get some sleep. You're going to need it."

* * *

"Those exams were _brutal_," Harry huffed quietly. Draco nodded his agreement, still too stunned to answer properly. They had passed with flying colors, and were still reeling at their fantastic luck. The headmaster had told them to wander around the school, to acquaint themselves with it as they were going to be starting the very next day. So the teens had been meandering through the hallways, watching as the maintenance staff were doing last minute cleanup and repairs before the students returned en masse. The boys had peeked into several rooms, eyebrows buried permanently in their hairlines at the vastly differing layouts in each room. As they passed yet another music room, this one labled Music Room 3, they heard some odd sounds from behind the door. Sounds of giggling and scuffling. Looking at each other curiously, Harry reached out and opened the door. Both boys stood stock still at the sight that greeted their widened eyes.


End file.
